


Milady's Protectors

by Tanie_Bethea



Series: Mr. & Mrs. Richelieu- Washington Elite [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armand and Treville are frenemies, Established Relationship, F/M, Milady and Athos weren't married, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Treville is director of the secret service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: The Richelieus are targets of assassination threats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be going back periodically to edit because this is my first fic like this in about six years and I haven't written regularly for about four months. I'm trying to regain my footing. Sorry about that.
> 
> I probably won't be updating this or any of my stories for awhile. Got life problems at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter because I didn't like how Treville exited originally.

Armand is irritated by the intrusion of Treville. He's a busy man and is not in the mood to verbally spar with the old soldier. "Director Treville, I was unaware we had a meeting."

"We don't. We've received assassination threats."

"And here I thought that common practice for your agency." Armand's focus almost exclusively on the file on his desk. "I believe it's your job to stop them."

"These threats are directed at you and your wife."

Richelieu's sharp eyes lock onto Treville, a lesser man would tremble. "Are these threats credible?"

"I believe so. I already have three of my best on the way to your home."

Lifting his phone to call Claire, "Athos wouldn't happen to be among them, would he?"

"Yes, he is, and yes, I am aware of his history with your wife."

"Well, this will be interesting." 

"Armand? Did you dial me by mistake?" He can hear the suspicion in her voice. He doesn't call her from work, never has. Should he require her services, he texts her his instructions.

"No. Are you at home?" He uses a tone he knows will soothe her without conveying his affection to Treville. The pretense of a cold, politically motivated marriage must be upheld.

"Just walking in now. Why?"

"There are three Secret Service agents, Athos being one, on the way there now. They'll explain when they get there."

"Did it have to be Athos?"

Her question- complaint- causes him to smirk. "Blame Treville. Text me when they arrive."

"Tell Treville he's going to regret this." She hangs up on him.

Armand returns his attention to the director. "I'm expecting a full briefing." 

"Read for yourself." Treville hands him a file, just like the thousands scattered around his office. "Are you ever going to offer me a seat?"

"If you can find one. This says you've known about the threats for three weeks."

"In which time, we were investigating them. We only found evidence that they are credible an hour ago."

"The agents sent with Athos, I presume they were Aramis and Porthos."

"Naturally."

"Well then, we're in perfectly capable hands."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"All three of the men you sent to my home should have been removed from the Service years ago. Excuse me if I'm not comforted by their presence."

"Personally I don't care about your comfort. Should you get yourself kill, it's me the President will hold responsible."

"You said you're aware of Athos' history with Claire. Are you also aware of my history with Aramis?"

"Everyone in D.C. knows that whole story." Treville is sympathetic about that whole affair. Richelieu really seemed to have cared about the girl. "At least this way, he's away from the First Lady."

"Indeed. I really must get back to work Director."

"I'll see myself out."

*****  
"I'm not looking forward to this."

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"When she tried to drive over me with a hummer."

"I thought she stabbed you."

"She did then she got in the hummer."

"How many times has she tried to kill you?"

"Six."

"But none since she married the Master-of-all-Evil."

"I can't believe we're being forced to protect that scum."

"You're the only one without a personal connection. Why are you so against it?"

"Because if I'm gonna risk my life for someone else's, then I'd like them to be worthy of the sacrifice. Someone should've killed Richelieu years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents arrive at the Richelieu home. Athos and Claire's first meeting since the end of their romantic relationship.

Five minutes after Armand's call, Claire sees a dark SUV park in front of the house. She can't see the occupants through the tinted windows. On instinct, her hand rests on her concealed knife at the back of her pants. She watches as the driver's door opens to reveal Athos. Claire almost wishes it had been an assassin.

Still with her hand on her knife, just in case, she opens the door. Her breathing is steady despite her rapidly beating heart. The hand not on her knife begins to play with the necklace Armand gave her as an engagement gift. With thoughts of him, her heart slows to normal, and she is "Milady", not Claire. Milady is Armand's. Milady is the mistress of this house. Milady hates Athos.

Milady is unhappy to see her former- not boyfriend, lover... she supposes that's the most accurate word for what they had- on her front step. Fate is cruel for bringing him back into her life after all this time. Claire had loved him once, but it had ended bitterly. That was before Armand, before she'd become Milady. "Hello Athos, it's been a long time." She reluctantly moves her hand away from her knife and slips the phone out of her back pocket.

She texts Armand as he replies. "Claire, how unpleasant to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual. Armand said you would explain your unwanted presence."

"Missus Richelieu, I'm Aramis. We're here because your life is in danger." Aramis gives her "the look". Claire is immune to his type of charm.

"Aren't you the agent who seduced Armand's previous fiancee and left her pregnant? How's child support treating you?" It was that personal betrayal by Adele, Claire believes that was her name, that had led to her marriage to Armand.

"Claire, we really should have this conversation inside."

She doesn't want him here. This is her home with Armand. Athos doesn't belong. Her phone chimes in her hand with Armand's response. "You'll call me Missus Richelieu, is that clear?" Athos clenches his jaw but nods. "And there will be no talking of our past." He nods again. She steps aside to allow them in.

The message on her phone reads: Try to be home early. Love you.

"You always did like expensive things," Athos comments as he inspects the house.

"Most of what you see is Armand's, these are his rooms. I spend my time upstairs." They had never spoken of it. It had just happened when they settled into married life. Armand had the downstairs with his home office. Claire had the upstairs with her sitting room where she entertained society and party wives.

"Missus Richelieu, where do you and your husband sleep?" 

"Who are you?"

"Porthos, ma'am."

"Up the stairs, take a right, door on the end." Aramis and Porthos go upstairs to have a look.

"And you share a room?"

She whips around to Athos. "Yes."

"We'll try to stay out of your way as we set up our equipment."

"I'll be upstairs in my sitting room. It's right at the top of the stairs. Do keep the noise to a minimum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand arrives home.

The Richelieus have no household staff. They are creatures of privacy. Armand enters his home, and the familiarity and comfort eases him. His mask begins to fade before he sees Aramis and his guard immediately goes back up. Both men are tense. "Where is my wife?"

"Upstairs, sir." Richelieu glares at the agent before deciding Claire is more important.

Armand enters his wife's sitting room. Her back is to him as she reads a book. "Claire."

She turns to him. "Finally, you're home. I'm going crazy with them here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for your 'reunion' with Athos."

She places her book on the table next to her. "It could have been worse. I didn't try to kill him, he didn't try to kill me."

She admires the way his suit fits him as he crosses the room. He leans down and kisses her cheek. He lingers, and she enjoys the feel of his nearness, mustache and beard against her skin. "The three didn't behave inappropriately?"

"Aramis attempted to flirt with me." Armand suspected the man would, but the words still cause his blood to run cold. He begins to pull away, but Claire's hand on the back of his neck holds him in place. "It will be a challenge not to kill him."

"You are perhaps the only woman in the world not to be charmed by him."

"I find your charm far more intoxicating. I have something to tell you that will improve your mood."

"And what's that?"

"Anything from your office that needed to be shielded from prying eyes is either in your office safe or safely tucked away in my things. I moved them before the three buffoons arrived."

Her knowing to do so without being told warms his heart. "I love you."

"How could you not?" She gives him a chaste kiss. "Go change. I'll start dinner."

*****

After dinner, the couple sit together on the couch in the living room. Claire, with her book, curled against Armand's side. Armand, wearing his glasses, reading some briefing or other meant for Louis. 

Aramis, stationed in a corner, is startled when Armand groans and tosses the file onto the coffee table. Claire sits up as he throws his head back. She straddles his lap and removes his glasses. Aramis is uncomfortable until he realizes she just massaging his temples. Aramis suddenly remembers that Adele had mentioned that Richelieu suffered from horrendous migraines.

Claire glares at Aramis until he steps out of the room. She knows he's the last person Armand would want to see him like this. "Better?"

"Some.Thank you." She doesn't move off his lap. "I have work Claire."

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"The country isn't going to fall apart if you don't read that file before morning."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Then let it fall apart. Let me take care of you."

"Just for an hour, then I really have to finish my work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update this series every Tuesday & Friday. That means either a new chapter or a new one-shot. In between updates, I'll try to go back and improve what's already been posted.

Claire lies curled against Armand's side, head nestled on his chest. His arm firmly around her keeping her close. His insecurities heightened by Aramis' presence in the house.

She's unable to sleep, so she lies there enjoying the little time they have together before he has to go back to work. Knowing Athos is somewhere in their house, she wants Armand's comfort more than usual.

"It's awfully late to be thinking so hard."

Claire is startled he's awake. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, you have me in a death grip with your claws digging in."

"Sorry. Don't stay awake on my account."

"Just tell me what's wrong Claire."

"Athos."

"Anything specific or just him in general?"

"Both but mostly the fact he's in our house. He's trespassing on sacred space."

"We'll be rid of him soon."

"How are you with having Aramis here?"

"I trust you which helps. I never quite trusted her the way I do you."

Claire pulls away and sits up, watching him with vulnerable eyes. "Did you love her more?"

"If you don't know the answer to that, I must be a horrible husband." Claire doesn't return to his arms like he expected. "She was a naive little ingénue. I would have eventually grown tired of her."

"You're usually a better liar."

"What I felt for her and what I feel for you are different. She stoked my ego. She acted the obedient little woman. You would never be happy that way, and I'd never ask you to be. Her purpose was solely to serve me. Look pretty, cook me dinner. You are so much more than that. I care about your happiness. And you're much better in bed."

"Her betrayal still hurts."

"That's mostly because of the public spectacle it became, and the nerve of her thinking I would raise her lover's child after he'd rejected her."

"Would you ever reject me?"

"I'll never have to." He sits up and pulls her to his side, kissing her hair. "We're eternal." They lie back down, and Claire is finally able to sleep.

*****

Athos and Aramis watch the security feeds as Porthos takes a catnap.

Aramis is still confused by what he saw earlier. That didn't look like a political marriage. "Either she's a damned good actress or she actually loves him."

"She's a damned good actress." Athos knows this better than anyone.

"How did she become involved with Richelieu anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Is she really loyal to him?"

"He's probably the only person in the world she would die rather than betraying."

"What about him?"

"Richelieu is loyal to himself, only himself."

"He's different with her than he was with Adele."

"Adele should have never been involved with him. Or you."

"I love Adele."

"Then why didn't you marry her?"

"I just didn't."

"Richelieu requires absolute loyalty, but he's incapable of it himself."

"Do you care that he'll betray her?"

"Why would I? She's nothing to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was able to quickly crank this our. Sorry for the quality but I know if I get out of the habit of posting somewhat regularly it will be disastrous.

Toweling his wet hair, Armand exits the master bath in his work pants, belt buckle hanging unfastened, and his work shirt hanging open revealing his t-shirt. Claire admires him from her position on the bed. She always enjoys him like this.

"Stay home and play with me." She aims for seductive, but her anxiety about his safety hangs in the air.

His gazes burns with longing. "Don't tempt me." He throws the towel aside and runs a comb through his hair.

She crosses the room to ruffle his neat hair. "I've had people jailed for that."

She smiles as he corrects her damage. "Yes, dear." She presses a kiss to his jaw as she buttons his shirt, deliberately as slow as possible. Delay. The longer he's home, the longer she's certain he's safe.

"I'm not in the mood for games this morning." He swats her hands away to finish. She grabs his tie from the dresser as he tucks in his shirt and fastens his belt. "I work in one of the most secure buildings in the world. Stop acting like this."

"There is a threat to your life, and you want me to sit back doing nothing."

"I want you to stay safe."

Claire ties his tie for him. "Don't worry about me. I have three tough, experienced secret service agents for protection."

"I'm serious Claire, no chances. No games. Keep yourself safe."

"My job is to look after you. You must admit that I'm very good at it."

"For once, just this once, use those self-preservation instincts I so admire you for."

"I love you Armand."

"Prove it by taking care of yourself."

"Is that an order?"

"Does it need to be?" He sighs. "I can't lose you. Isn't that obvious?"

"I can't stand by and do nothing while your life is at risk."

"Except this time the threat isn't solely against me."

"I swore to give my life in your service."

"That was before we were married."

"I feel caged."

"It's only temporary. You can play with the dogs, just don't distract them too much from their work."

"Dull, no challenge."

"I don't care if you're bored as long as you're safe!"

She places her hands on his chest to calm him. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"One day, you'll understand how truly precious you are to me."

"You're going to be late."

He leans in and gives her cheek a lingering kiss. His facial hair tickles her skin as he says, "I don't want to come home to dead Secret Service agents."

"I make no promises." He grabs his suit jacket and rushes out.

*****

"She's home with only three guards."

"Load up the men."

"Suppose Richelieu doesn't give in to our demands."

"We've been over this, his woman dies. There's no need to worry, he'll do anything to save her."

"I don't want her hurt."

"This stalker's crush you've developed is dangerous."

"Just because her husband is an evil man doesn't mean she should be hurt."

"She won't as long as Richelieu does as he's told. Now bring her to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter will be up in the next 2 or 3 days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late. Sorry. Still needs work but I wanted to go ahead and get it up.

The doorbell rings. "Are you expecting any visitors?"

"No, and I don't recognize the car."

"Stand back. Porthos, get the door."

As Porthos grabs the doorknob, it blasts open. Five men in tactical gear rush in.

"Where is she? Where are the others?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Sirens. "We have to go. Leave him."

In Claire's car, Claire is driving with Athos in the passager seat and Aramis in the back. "Give me your phone."

"What?"

"I left mine, so it couldn't be tracked. I need to let Armand know I'm safe."

"Treville will tell him."

"He won't be sure until he hears my voice. Phone, NOW."

"Richelieu."

"Armand, don't panic."

"Words I never like to hear." Claire hears him stand and knows he's about to start pacing his office.

"I'm safe, the house not so much."

"I don't care about the house. Where are you?"

"Treville knows. He's on his way to tell you what happened."

"Claire, honestly..."

"Poe."

She can tell the anxiety he's feeling is lessening. "I'll be there to see you as soon as I can."

"Focus on work otherwise these people win."

"I'll focus once I've seen for myself that you're uninjured. You do have an annoying habit of not telling me."

"I have to get off the phone."

"I'll see you soon."


End file.
